Norway in the North Vision Song Contest 17
Norway participated in the North Vision Song Contest 17 in Zürich, Switzerland. The Norwegian entry was selected through the national competition Den Norsken Sangen 14, organised by the Norwegian broadcaster Norsk rikskringkasting (NRK). Norway was represented by Mørland and the song "No Firewall". The entry qualified from the first semi-final and placed 12th in the final with 112 points. Before Northvision On 27 October 2015, NRK confirmed the Norwegian participation in the seventeenth edition of the North Vision Song Contest along with the fourteenth edition of the usual national selection Den Norsken Sangen. 278 entries were submitted with a jury of 5 people from music companies in Norway having to shorten them into 10. Den Norsken Sangen 14 NRK announced that all the competing acts with their song entries would be presented on Saturday, 14 November 2015. A lot of known names were announced as Julie Bergan, the winner of the North Vision Song Contest 8 for Norway and Carina Dahl who represented the country in the North Vision Song Contest 2 and participated several times in Den Norsken Sangen. OGAN Second Chance Contest winner Adelén also returned to the selection. The running order for the show was revealed on 15 November 2015. Katrine Moholt (Norwegian television personality and singer) with Didrik Solli Tangen (singer) were the hosts after 5 succesful editions with Silya Nymoen & Kare Magnus as the hosting duo. In the first round only juries from NVSC participating countries could give their votes. After the voting of the first round is closed, the four most voted songs would progress to the Gold Final. The final started on 16 November with the voting lasting about six days, ending on 21 November 2015. The qualifiers announcements took place the next day. In the second round, only people from Norway could vote by SMS or by phone calling. The final results were revealed on 30 November 2015 with Mørland managing to beat Adelén and get the ticket for Zürich with his powerful ballad "No Firewall" after getting 104.242 votes in total. At Northvision On 17 November 2015, the semi-final allocation draw for the North Vision Song Contest 17 took place at the Dolder Grand hotel in Zürich. Norway was drawn to perform in the second half of the first semi-final and won the wildcard for its half. On 5 December 2015, during the running order draw it was announced that Norway was chosen to perform 18th. performing in Zürich.|150px]] Norway managed to reach the 2nd place in the betting odds, having a record average of 2.74. Mørland stated that he's "really proud to be representing his country in the contest and recieve so much support" but despite the high placement in the odds, he meant that "nothing is sure, as the semi-final is really strong and anything can happen". Norway was announced as the last qualifier, once again, making everyone heartbeat until the moment the Norwegian flag appeared. In the qualifiers press conference, the country was drawn to perform 8th in the Grand Final after Slovakia and before Denmark. Before the final voting, Norway was announced as 7th in the voting for the Web Award of the edition. The country finished 12th in the end getting 112 points with douze points from Monaco after an emotional performance by Mørland. Afterwards, it was revealed that Norway won the first semi-final with 113 points getting points from 19/22 countries. On 24 January 2016, the split results were revealed. Norway won the jury voting in the first semi-final and came third in the televoting, while in the grand final the viewers ranked "No Firewall" higher (ninth) than the juries (tenth). After the contest, Mørland was nominated for the best male artist award while "No Firewall" for the best ballad, best English and best Northern song. Voting Norway participated and had to vote in the first semi-final. In the final, Norway announced their votes as 7th. Points awarded to Norway Points awarded by Norway Semi-final 1 votes Final votes Spokesperson and commentators In Norway, the semi-finals and final were aired on NRK1, with commentary by Olav Viksmo Slettan while Silje Reiten Nordnes served as the radio commentator, announcing that this was his last edition. The Norwegian spokesperson in the grand final was Adelén, who came second in Den Norsken Sangen 14. See also * Norway * North Vision Song Contest 17 Category:NVSC 17 countries